


Skin to Skin

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Greg Lestrade, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg is itching to get his hands underneath Mycroft's suit.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	Skin to Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyricalsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalsoul/gifts).



Dinner meetings about Sherlock had turned into dates with feet tangled under the table. Those had shifted from farewells at the door to gentle kisses to more heated ones. Now they were on Mycroft's sofa and Greg was working on loosening Mycroft's tie.

Mycroft moaned softly, pliant under Greg, giving him clear permission to do what he wished. At the moment he was straddling Mycroft’s lap, kissing him, pulling his tie free from his collar. Greg smiled as he popped Mycroft's top button free, ducking his head to kiss the exposed bit of throat.

Greg started on the rest of Mycroft's buttons, fascinated by the change. Mycroft was always so stiff and formal, but now he was rumpled and breathing heavily, and it was Greg that had done that. Mycroft smiled at him, that rare open and honest smile that reached all the way to his eyes, and Greg's heart flipped. He kissed Mycroft once more, pushing his shirt from his shoulders. 

Mycroft gently shifted Greg off his lap, sitting up to pull his shirt all the way off. Greg lay back against the arm of the sofa, admiring Mycroft, itching to get underneath the perfect white undershirt. Mycroft made no move to remove it, instead settling between Greg's thighs and resuming his kisses.

Greg snaked a hand under Mycroft's shirt, thrilling at the soft skin. He worked his way up Mycroft's chest, feeling his nipples peak under his touch.

Mycroft shivered and undid Greg's shirt in return, rolling his hips with need, sliding his tongue in Greg's mouth. Greg was so distracted by Mycroft's tongue that his hands stilled, then slid back down to his lover's waist, holding him gently. God, but he was the luckiest bloke alive.

Finally, Mycroft broke this kiss to tilt his forehead against Greg's. "Shall we take this upstairs? More room in my bed than this sofa."

Greg grinned at him. "I'd be delighted," he said.

Mycroft laughed and kissed him, helping Greg to his feet, leading him up the stairs and down the hall. Greg loosened his belt and dropped his trousers before prowling into bed after Mycroft.

Smiling, Mycroft cupped Greg's cheek and drew him into another kiss. Greg slipped his hand under Mycroft's shirt again, starting to push it up

Mycroft broke the kiss. "I'm not much to look at," he said, ineffectually pushing his shirt back down.

"May I be the judge of that?" asked Greg gently.

Mycroft hesitated, then dropped his hands. "If you insist."

"I want you to be comfortable, but I also really want to see you," said Greg quietly, running his fingers through the chest hair he could feel but not see.

Mycroft studied his face for a moment. "I trust you," he said quietly.

"Thank you," said Greg, kissing him again and then peeling off his undershirt.

Mycroft averted his eyes as Greg looked at him. Greg peeled off his own undershirt, then tilted Mycroft's chin towards him. "You're the most amazing man I have ever met. And you're gorgeous."

Silence stretched out between them, then Mycroft broke into a warm smile. "Thank you."

"Believe me, the pleasure is mine," said Greg, kissing him again and then dropping his head to kiss down Mycroft's breastbone, wanting to taste the constellation of freckles on his skin. He flicked his eyes upward as he put his hands on Mycroft's belt. Mycroft gave him in an encouraging nod. Greg kissed Mycroft's belly as he got his belt open, and then his trousers.

"Touch me," said Mycroft softly, guiding Greg's head towards his cock. "Taste me."

"Oh, I will," said Greg, getting Mycroft's cock free of his trousers. He gave him a stroke and then swallowed around him.

Mycroft groaned, rocking his hips. Greg pinned his hips to the bed and took him nearly all the way down before settling into a comfortable rhythm.

Finally, Greg raised his head. Mycroft drew him up for another kiss. Greg moaned softly as Mycroft pushed down his boxers, taking him in hand. "Yeah," groaned Greg.

Mycroft rolled Greg onto his back, kissing Greg deeply while stroking him with as much expertise as if this was the fiftieth time, not the first. Never underestimate a Holmes, indeed. Greg writhed with pleasure.

There was the sound of Mycroft pushing his trousers down and off and Greg opened his eyes. "Will you take me?" asked Mycroft.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Greg, getting the rest of the way out of his clothes and stretching out next to Mycroft. Mycroft handed him lube and sighed into Greg's kiss as he started to finger him open.

Watching Mycroft Holmes relax and fall apart was one of the best things Greg had ever experienced. He rocked his hips under Greg's touch, thighs parted, clearly craving more. It was natural as breathing to shift and settle between his thighs. As he lined himself up, the bright blue eyes watched Greg, only the smallest anxiety at the corners.

Greg kissed him again as he pressed him, groaning as Mycroft's body welcomed him in, his arms winding around his shoulders.

"I am yours," whispered Mycroft, breaking the kiss to nibble at Greg's ear. 

Greg groaned into his shoulder, needing this as badly as he had ever needed anything. Making love had never felt as right as this. "And I'm yours," he whispered back, feeling Mycroft smile.

For as perfect as this was, it surely couldn't last. Greg quickly lost his rhythm, losing himself in all the pleasures of Mycroft's body. His orgasm rose up and washed over him, leaving him panting against Mycroft's skin.

Mycroft ran his fingers through Greg's hair. Greg could feel how hard he still was and felt vaguely guilty for not taking care of him first. He raised his head to kiss Mycroft and took him in hand.

"Yes," breathed Mycroft, moaning softly as Greg worked him over the edge, tasting his moan as he came.

Greg settled back on his chest. They lay tangled in one another's arms, breathing heavily, speaking only in gentle touches and soft kisses.

It was Mycroft that nudged Greg first. "Let's take a shower," he said.

"Don't like being damp?" asked Greg, teasing, dragging his fingers through the mess on Mycroft's stomach.

"At this point I think we're past that. Come on, a quick warm shower and then I do believe you should spend the night."

Greg carefully pulled out and kissed Mycroft's throat. "What if I find I'm not tired after we shower?"

"Neither of us are twenty anymore, however, we can cross that bridge when we get there."

Greg chuckled and kissed Mycroft's lips, slowly and carefully getting out of bed and drawing Mycroft up after him. They held hands as they bumped their way to the en suite.

Mycroft kissed him and stepped into the shower to turn it on. He turned and gave Greg an encouraging smile. Greg followed him in, satisfied down to his bones and eager for whatever might come next.


End file.
